


Sandcastles

by tobinheathing



Series: lyrically inspired preath [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinheathing/pseuds/tobinheathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen promised she'd never come back, but every promise doesn't work out that way. Tobin promised Christen she loved her, but every promise doesn't work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have notes on my other fic at the end so hang tight. Anyways I got bored and started simping so I decided to write a probably/maybe one-shot based off the song Sandcastles by Beyoncé and I might continue doing more short fics/one shots based off song lyrics or maybe just Beyoncé songs

I sat there completely shocked. This did not just happen. She did not just leave. The love of my life did not just walk away from me. Christen Press did not just leave me. I looked around for evidence of her, but I couldn't find any. Where did you go? You can't be gone. I sat there looking at the mess around me, dishes smashed on the counter, and let the tears fall down my face. Why did she leave? She promised me she loved me. She loves me I know she does, and I love her, but this is my own fault. I knew Alex Morgan was no good for me. Why did I get involved with her when I already had the most beautiful girl in the world? I had a beautiful wife and an amazing child. Now they're both gone. She can't just leave me. I am so sorry. I'm so god damn sorry Christen. It wasn't worth it. This mess wasn't worth it. Please don't leave me. I love you, I love you so much. I know you promised you'd never come back here, but please please come back . I love you and I love the little gift that we brought into the world too much to let you both go. This can't be happening. I can't be losing you over someone who doesn't even matter. Oh god what did I do?

 

* * *

 

 

I sat in the cab crying holding my daughter of two years in my lap. I took what I could pack along with all of our pictures together and left. I told her couldn't stay. I promised her that I would never come back that place. I'm going to the only place I know where to go. Cheney. Lauren will take me in even if it was her best friend who cheated on me. Why did I ever I trust Tobin? I knew from the moment I saw her look at Alex Morgan like that that there was something there. I thought of the dishes I smashed instinctively that were in my hand when Tobin came into the house with that whore thinking I wouldn't be home while looking at a picture of the three of us. We all used to be great friends actually. But the promise of friendship doesn't always work out that way. I started to scratch out Tobin's name from all the captions on the Polaroids of us with friends or just us together. I still won't forget her. I scratched out her face next but nothing I do can erase her from my life or my memory. Maybe if she opened up to me. Maybe if she wasn't so god damned closed off all the time. Maybe if she let me in. Maybe just maybe if she showed me her scars, maybe I won't walk away. Maybe I'll come back. I promised I would never come back, but every promise doesn't work out that way. She promised she loved me, but every promise doesn't work out that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooooo I know I haven't updated my other fic in a loooong time. I have 2 reasons for that. 1) school has been a bitch, but finals are finally over and it's summer so I have hella free time. 2)I had major writers block and couldn't really find any inspiration for the story or find the direction I wanted it to go in but I have it now! Anyways what do you think about this fic? And should I do more like these?


End file.
